


Question Mark

by visionshadows



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son, I think you are jealous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandrainthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandrainthesun).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
QUESTION MARK |   
---|---  
“Son, I think you are jealous.”

Fraser turned quickly and let out a heavy sigh. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

Bob waved his hand and walked over to where Fraser was standing in front of Ray’s wall, looking at a picture of Ray and Stella on their wedding day. “You need to keep your reflexes sharp, son.”

“My reflexes are just fine,” Fraser said, looking over at his father briefly. “What did you want?”

“She is a beautiful woman. I can understand why you are jealous of him.”

Fraser snorted a little and shook his head. “Dad, I’m not jealous of him.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose she might not be your ty … OH.”

“You obviously haven’t been visiting much lately,” Fraser said calmly. “Or else you would have noticed before now.”

“I’ve been busy. There’s a lot to do in the afterlife. The paperwork alone will kill you.” Bob took his hat off and began to wander around Ray’s apartment. “Isn’t this your blanket?”

Fraser turned to look even though he knew the answer. “Yes, Dad.”

“Are you … living with him?”

Fraser watched his father bend down to look Dief in the eyes, his head tilted to the side as Dief stared back at him calmly. “For the most part.”

Bob straightened up again. “I think the wolf is losing his edge.”

“He lost his edge years ago.”

Dief huffed at that and jumped off the couch, stalking off into the bedroom with his tail held high and a few choice words trailing behind him about Fraser’s parentage and lack of sophistication and how he was the one losing his edge.

“Son,” Bob said from Ray’s small kitchen where he was now inspecting the cow plates. “I don’t quite understand why you’re jealous. It seems that you have already won.”

Fraser thought about nights when Ray was drunk and talked softly of Stella and all they had done together, the way she tasted when he went down on her, the history of their lives together. He thought of a night in a car where Ray had stared at Stella’s back as she walked away from him. He thought of the way that Ray still hung his hopes on Stella’s smile and a possible kind word.

“You know, son,” Bob said as he poked his head into the refrigerator. “Men have needs. That’s quite understandable and I have on occasion indulged those needs myself. Once Buck Frobisher and I were on a very long, isolated stakeout where we ended up succumbing to those – ”

“Ah, ah,” Fraser said covering his ears with his hands. “Don’t even finish that sentence. I don’t want to hear anything about you and Buck Frobisher.”

“Who are you talking to, Fraser?” asked Ray as he came out of the bathroom, a towel cinched around his waist and nothing else.

“No one,” Fraser said calmly. “Did you get all the garbage off?”

Ray made a face. “Yeah, I did. That stuff was disgusting.”

“I am quite sorry about that.” Fraser walked over to him, watching as his father hummed happily and eyed Ray’s backside.

“Wasn’t as bad as the Michigan. Either time.” Ray tilted his head slightly. “You coming to bed?”

“Of course,” Fraser said, resting a hand lightly against Ray’s side. “I’ll be right in.”

Ray smiled brightly before heading off into the bedroom. A moment later, they could hear him arguing with Dief about being on the bed.

“Son,” Bob said approvingly. “The Yank has quite a nice backside. Now if only the two of you could give me grandchildren.”

“Okay, time for you to be going,” Fraser said, trying to usher his father from the apartment which wasn’t working very well. “Good night, Dad.”

“Oh yes. That reminds me,” Bob said as he put his hat back on. “I really need to get working on my taxes. Good night, son. Enjoy your Yank and watch that jealousy problem. It won’t help you in the long run.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Fraser said dryly as he waited impatiently for his father to actually leave this plane of existence and stop bothering him. However, as reluctant as he was to admit it, his father was right.

Ray did have a rather nice backside.  
  
 

[[MAIN](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/northwestpassage.htm)]  
[[E-MAIL](mailto:zillah_37@hotmail.com)]

 


End file.
